


Always a Fight

by spiralicious



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor, may the fourth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Bon cannot study without driving Yukio crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Fight

They had been fighting all afternoon.

"Just because you have ears like Yoda, it does not make you wise, Rin!" 

“And just because you have hips like Leia doesn't make you a princess, so shut up, your highness.”

“Did you just call me fat?” 

Yukio was going to kill them both. It was supposed to be a study session. He'd thought it would be good for Rin to have a study partner. He had somehow forgotten that his brother was a jackass, especially when Bon was involved. 

“If you two, do not stop sniping at each other and start studying, I will figure out a way to summon a couple of light sabers and shove them up both your asses!”

Rin leaned towards Bon and whispered, “What's wrong with him?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> Thanks for helping, Jen!


End file.
